1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wire carrier edge protector trim strips. More particularly, this invention relates to a two-wire carrier formed from support and reinforcing continuous metallic serpentine wires selectively arranged with at least portions of the widths thereof in juxtaposed relation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lansing, U.S. Pat. No. 3,198,689 discloses a wire carrier edge protector trim strip in which the wire carrier comprises a continuous, serpentine wire having lengths thereof extending transversely of the carrier and longitudinally spaced from one another. The wire lengths are stayed and maintained in their spaced relation with one another by interweaving with them a plurality of strands of material randomly located transversely of the wire lengths from one edge to the other. In Lansing, the wire carrier is coated with an elastomeric material while in a flat condition. After the coating operation, the flat coated wire carrier is formed by form rolls into an edge protector trim strip of substantially U-shaped transverse cross section.
U.s. Pat. Nos. 4,304,816 and 4,310,164 disclose edge protector trim strips having stamped metal carriers. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,816, a flexible substantially inextensible member, such as a polyester tape, is secured to the carrier along one surface thereof to prevent stretching of the strip. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,164, an elongated practically inextensible non-metallic strand-like member, such as a thread, is embedded between the sealing and gripping parts of the strip to extend longitudinally thereof and prevent stretching of the strip.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,108,338 and 4,107,898 relate to edge protector trim strips having stamped metal, channel shaped, carriers provided with connecting links adjacent the free edges of the channels. The links prevent stretching of the strips along the edges thereof.
It is further known in flush glass automotive design to provide an upper header seal comprising an extended profile having embedded therein two wire carriers of different size.
In the process of manufacturing an edge protector trim strip, a U-shaped wire carrier is fed through an extruder where an elastomeric material is coated thereon.
When a finished edge protector trim strip is mounted on a flange, particularly one of sharp radius or curvature, unequal stresses are generated in the strip. For example, a U-shaped trim strip mounted on a sharp radius flange, in which the base of the trim strip is bent in a direction opposite from the direction in which the sides thereof extend, causes measurable base compression. The compression can reach undesirable proportions causing the trim strip to collapse, buckle or roll in the vicinity of the flange radius. Also, a trim strip mounted on a sharp radius flange, in which the base of the trim strip is bent in the same direction in which the sides thereof extend, causes side compression. Such compression can also reach a point causing the trim strip to deform, collapse or buckle. This problem of a trim strip deforming, buckling or collapsing when mounted on a flange of sharp radius is substantially overcome by the two-wire carrier of this invention.